Saw, TMM style
by VampireRagdoll-Rogue 45
Summary: Parody of Saw with the cast of TMM. Details inside. I
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I was bored. Sue me! I love the Saw trilogies )_) There's nothing I love better then the Jigsaw Mantra, so I desided to have some fun with it and turn it into a fanfiction!**

**But this is only the first one so yeah xD**

**Part of the Cast introduced in this Chapter:**

**Kish - Adam**

**Pai - Lawnece**

**Done in Kish's POV**

**

* * *

**

Saw 1, Tokyo Mew Mew

**By VampireRagdoll-Rogue 45**

Try waking up, and finding yourself in the position I was in… Good! Now you know my pain. My eyes opened to complete darkness, a hard metal shackle around my leg that ached painfully. "Someone help me!" I called out. "Hello?!?!"

I could here light groaning.

A noise! Someone was here! "Who are you? Turn on the lights! What the fuck is that, where am I??"

I tried to stand and when I did, I heard a clanging noise. The metal shackle was connected to something, obviously. Fuck, that sucks. Then suddenly, the lights slowly flickering on at the ceiling, one by one. I was in some kind of bathroom. Well this is just peachy.

The first thing I saw, when everything stopped being fuzzy was a guy ahead of my with purple hair, short, in a doctors coat. He looked in just about as much pain as I was in. I looked at the floor, and there, was a dead guy, half his brains blown out, holding a tape recorder and a gun.

"Holy shit!" I said and the purple guy tried to move. He was chained too. I pulled at my chain, freaking out. I hate this! I hate this I hate this!

"No one can here you."

"What the fuck is this?"

"Calm down, just calm down." The purple guys voice was actually soothing so I calmed down a tad. "Are you hurt?"

"I… I don't think so…" I checked around me, feeling around my body with a feeling of terror in the pit of my soul.

"What's your name?"

"My name is very fucking confused." I shouted back. "What's your name? What the fuck is going on here?"

"My name is Pai, I'm a doctor."

"No shit." I commented.

"I just woke up here, just like you."

I sat down and tried to pull the chain off my leg. It hurt to much.

"Do you recognize him?" Pai asked, motioning towards the dead guy.

"No!" I said, still working on the chain.

"Any idea of how we got here?"

"No." My answers continued to be vague.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"Nothing!" I sat down and turned to him. "I woke up in my shit hole appertment and I woke up in an actual Shit hole. What about you, huh?"

"Not much to tell. I was on my way home from work. And I don't remember anything else."

"First dead body I've ever seen…" I said, looking at the dead guy, the pain in my gut getting worse. "They don't move in real life."

Pai sat down and tugged at hi chain. "and by the looks of it, no one wants us to go very far either."

Then a thought occurred to me and I stood up, trying to get a full complete view of my body. "Do you see any scars?" I asked, hurriedly.

"What?"

"This is what they do, man!" I explained. "They drug you and kidnap you and next thing you know your in a bathroom with your kidney's are on Ebay!"

"No body took your kidneys." Pai shook his head.

"How can you tell?"

"You'd either be in terrible agony, or you'd be dead by now. Trust me."

I stopped. "What are you a surgen."

"Yeah." Pai nodded. "So, you gonna tell me your name, or what?"

"Kish." I said, growling low in my throat.

"Well, Kish." Pai said, standing up once again. "We need to start thinking about why we're here. Who ever brought us here, could have killed us by now. But they didn't. Why?"

I looked at the floor. He was right… Shit, what the fuck is going on here?!

* * *

**Short, I know lol. But it's mostly just a tester. R & R update in 3 reviews so tell me what you think**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got the number of reviews I wanted, I decided to continue the story! lol.**

**Special thanks to Tomahawk 3.0 - Who will always help me by looking over my stories, Crown-Princess-Tailia - Who I'm very sorry about all the cursing (I fixed most of it in this chapter), Killer Neko-chan Nyuuu - Who I hope will still like this even if it's not the real Saw!**

**(Listening to Saw Theme and Time Bomb by Rancid)**

* * *

Saw 1, Tokyo Mew Mew

Part 2

* * *

So yeah, I'm stuck in a room, shackled to the wall, with a guy who's in the same situation I was in. Pai was actually thinking tho. He was searching for something and I hoped a way out. Pai looked at the clock. "That clock. It's brand new."

"So?" I asked, looking at it. It was, clean and nailed to the wall.

"So, someone obviously wanted us to know the time."

Realization struck me. "Wait! I can reach the door." Pai walked over to the small wood door behind him and began pushing on it hard.

While he did, I decided to check my pockets, hoping to find something, anything to help me. Imagine my surprise to find a envelope with my name on it. Pai stopped pushing and turned to look at me. When I opened the envelope, inside was a tape, with black marker written on it that said 'play me'

"What is that?" I didn't answer, just staring at the tape. "Excuse me?"

"It's a tape."

"Where'd you find it?"

"It was in my pants."

The second I said that, Pai began searching threw his pants. He found another envelope that said his name on it and inside was a tape, just like mine. And a key. Sadly, when he tried to use it on the lock it didn't work at all.

"Throw it over here!" I commented and he did, but it didn't work on mine either. It didn't matter, though. Now I was more focused on the tape player in the dead guy's hand. I tried to reach over and grab it and couldn't even get close.

"Use your shirt."

"What?"

"Your shirt."

I understood what he said and tried to swing my jacket over there. "It's not working."

"There's got to be something we can use." Pai reasoned.

"There's nothing!"

"Look for something!"

I got up and looked around, finding a bathtub behind me. I looked over it and found a tub clock on a thin chain. I tied it to the jacket and swung it once again, but this time it caught. I pulled it towards me and shoved the tape inside, turning it on to listen to the tape.

When I first turned it on all I heard was static. Then the voice that haunts my nightmares.

"Rise and Shine, Kish. You probably are wondering where you are. I'll tell you where you might be. You might be in the room you die in. Up in till now, you simply sat in the shadows, watching other people live out their lives. But what do Lawyers see when they look into the mirror? Now I see you as a strange mix of someone angry and apathetic, but mostly just pathetic. Now, are you going to let yourself just die today? The choice is yours…"

The tape stopped. Pai looked at me in terror. "Throw me the player."

"No throw me your tape."

He glared at me. "Look, we're going to have to work together to get out of here, now throw me the player."

"I'm not going to rise breaking it!" I shot back. "Throw me the tape."

Pai looked defeated and threw it too me. I caught it, shoved it in like the last one and pressed play.

"Doctor Pai." The same voice from my tape said. "This is your wake up call. Eery day of your working life you give people the news that they're going to die soon. But now, you will be the cause of death. The aim I this game is too kill Kish. You have until 6 o'clock to do it."

We both looked at the clock.

"There's a man in the room with you." The tape continued. "When there's that much poison in your blood, the only thing to do is shoot yourself." We both looked at the dead guy in terror and the voice on the player coughed. "There are ways to win this. Hidden all around you. Just remember, X marks the spot. If you don't kill Kish in the limited time, your wife and daughter will die. Doctor Pai, I will leave you in this room to rot. Let the game begin."

And the player stopped and all we could do was look at each other in sheer horror. Well… I'm screwed.

Pai stood up. "Give me that now." I tossed it too him and he caught it perfectly. He rewinded the tape far enough to here the voice once again threaten the lives of his family.

"Any idea who that is?" I asked.

Pai looked down at the play bewildered.

"What the hell is this. Probably a joke right." Pai shushed me as the tape came to the end.

"Listen." He ordered and I stood quite, listening in-between the static to hear the voice mumble something. Before the tape turned off again.

"What the hell does follow your heart mean?" Pai asked. He looked around and I stood confused and in shock. His glaze turned to me and light up slightly. "Behind, the toilet." I turned to find indeed a toilet was behind me with a small heart drawn onto the septic tank in paint.

I bent beside it and looked it, finding gross water.

"Come on!" Pai urged.

I glared as I stuck my hand into the water feeling completely grossed out.

"Anything?"

"It's just gross."

"Try opening the lid."

I took my hand out and lifted the lid of the septic tank, finding a bag inside. "I wish I cheaked in there first."

"What is it?"

I ripped open the bag and found two saws. I sat down and tried hacking threw the chains that held me. "Hey!" Pai called. "Mind passing the other one." I tossed it too him and simultaneously starting hacking away. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"UGH!" I groaned and tossed it too the wall, causing a piece of the mirror to break off.

Pai looked at the saw, tired as I was. "He doesn't want us to cut threw the chains. He wants us to cut threw our feet."

* * *

**Hey Saw is dramatic so it needs Dramatic Endings lol Sorry about that tho, really. I'll update in 3 more reviews! Tell me what you think. R & R!**


End file.
